


Staying Inside

by icy_falls (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/icy_falls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Backup for my DA account~~</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Staying Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Backup for my DA account~~
> 
> Enjoy!

The sky was painted a clear blue with white cottony clouds scattered all around. Rays of light from the morning sun peeked out from behind the clouds, and the rustling sound of leaves could be heard as a breeze blew by.

Of all days, she just _had_ to fall sick when it was the perfect weather to be outside.

Squinting as sunlight poured through the window, [Name] groaned and rolled over to face the wall of her bedroom to avoid the blinding light. Her [h/c] hair was splayed all over her pillow, her body curled into a fetal position underneath two layers of blanket.

[Name] could hear birds chirping, and on any other day, she would appreciate the singing of the birds, but on that particular morning, she wanted nothing more than for the birds to shut up.

She was having a massive headache and was shivering despite the extra layer of blanket. A coughing fit struck her, leaving her clutching at her chest as she regained her breath.

The door opened with a soft creak and a tall dark-haired brunette peered into the room through the small opening. “[Name]? Can I come in?”

Upon seeing her huddled at one corner of the bed, Bertholdt rushed to her side, not bothering to wait for her reply. 

“H-hey Bertholdt… Guess what? I’m sick.” She said in a hoarse voice.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Bertholdt pulled the blanket up, tucking it under her chin as he said softly, “Hey yourself. You look and sound terrible, [Name]”

“That’s exactly what every girl wants to hear…” 

Chuckling lightly at her pouty face, Bertholdt pressed his palm against her forehead and muttered worriedly, “You’re really burning up…”

“I’ll be back soon, alright?” Pushing a few strands of hair away from her face, Bertholdt then stood up and quietly left the room, shortly returning with a tray of food in his hands.

He helped her sit up against the headboards, causing her to shiver at the cold air when her blankets fell to her waist. Noticing this, Bertholdt removed his jacket and draped it over her shoulder before sitting beside her and passed her a bowl of soup.

Smiling gratefully at the sweet male, she huddled closer to him, savoring his warmth when he put an arm around her.

She slowly drank the piping hot soup, which warmed her insides, making her feel much better.

When she was done, he picked up a small bottle from the tray and passed it to her.

“What’s this?” [Name] grimaced at the black-ish liquid swirling in the vial.

“Herbs that would bring your fever down. I got it from the infirmity when I walked by while getting your soup.”

“It’s just one mouthful, and it’ll make you feel better!” Bertholdt coaxed.

Taking a deep breath, [Name] brought the small bottle to her lips and swallowed the bitter medicine in one single gulp. 

“It’s disgusting,” she whined, as her face scrunched up in distaste.

“I know, I know,” Bertholdt smiled softly. “Now go back to sleep. You need to rest well if you want to get better soon.”

The couple shifted in the bed, such that [Name] was curled up against Bertholdt’s chest while he wrapped his arms around her, both of them snug underneath her blankets. 

Just as her eyelids were about to flutter shut, she realized something. “Bert? You can go outside if you want to. The weather is so nice today.”

“I prefer staying inside with you,” he whispered, kissing the crown of her head.


End file.
